Information about risks an organization faces or could face is documented in a variety of systems and sources. This information usually contains unstructured information (i.e., bodies of text) and is not typically easy to quantify and automatically analyze. The information is typically written to allow readers to understand the intended message. While a reader may read small bodies of separate texts, it is impracticable for a reader to read and summarize many bodies of text in a reasonable amount of time.